Shiroi koi 白い恋
by AsukiSan
Summary: Jushiro and Shunsui admit their love, with the help from the fox-eyed captain, Gin.


**My very, very first time with this pairing I hope I did alright ^^; **

**This is also a request/gift for my DA buddy, Yorunohime2. I hope you love it!**

**Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Bleach. I am not making a profit from this. **

**Please review! 8D**

It just seemed like a normal day to the white-haired Shinigami, just reading a book and eating his favorite dish 'Ohagi'. The birds seemed to be chirping like they normally and often routinely do everything another day; nothing seemed to stir; absolutely everything seemed almost too quiet for his liking. Sure, the captain of the 13 court guards likes peace every once and a while, he just found it… boring now.

He was mostly bored because his partner wasn't around to at least talk to him; his partner being the Captain, Shunsui Kyōraku. Shunsui was supposed to pick him so that they could go and get something to eat and drink. But knowing him that Captain liked to be fashionably late when it came to doing something with him! He never understood why and whenever Jushiro made a compliant about it, Shunsui would automatically change the subject to something completely irrelevant!

"Jushiro! Are you ready?" The Captain of the 8th squad called out from the other side of the complex.

"I have been ready." Jushiro muttered before nodding to him.

"Let's go!" Shunsui grinned as he moved over to Jushiro and pulled him up, gently… yet firmly, as if there was something more than just a simple drink with a friend. Jushiro almost felt a hint of excitement from this tug. He truly wondered if something might happen with him and his secret desire for the man; he has had this infatuation with the captain for many years now, almost from the very moment they met. The white-haired Shinigami just felt this… attraction to the other man and he couldn't get him out of his mind, his thoughts, and eventually his dreams.

The white-haired captain allowed himself to be pulled along by his friend as he was lead over to their favorite dinning spot. Almost everything seemed to be going well… at least, until after Jushiro's 4th drink. His mood just changed from having a nice conversation with Shunsui, to doing something rather… bizarre. Jushiro was rubbing against him!

"Ju…shiro?" Shunsui muttered as he felt the warmth of Jushiro's body against him "Did you drink too much?"

"What are… you…talking about, Shunsui?" The white-haired Captain grinned up at the other man

"Oh my!" The 8th captain looked over in the direction of the voice, and he found Gin Captain of the 3rd squad, "Did he have a little bit too much today?" Gin walked over to the now intoxicated captain and sat in front of him. "And he's almost clinging to you too!" Shunsui nearly blushed at this statement. "It's a real shame that you're not taking advantage of this."

"What do you mean by this?"

"There's no point in denying anything, Shunsui!" The 3rd Captain grinned "It's almost too obvious of your affections for this guy." He placed a hand on the white-haired captain's back, Jushiro pulled away long enough to see who was touching him, "That's why some of us chose not to mess with him! But you keep avoiding this matter, someone else could take him, you know." The 8th captain growled at the other, this only encouraged the other male. "Someone like me!" He pulled Jushiro up to him till his back touched his chest. Jushiro only looked at him confused, with his level of intoxication and with his illness to boot, he couldn't tell what was going on, only that he was being pulled away from his Shunsui.

"Gin." The 8th Captain gave a stern voice of warning. Gin grinned at the other as he tilted Jushiro's head to the side and gave a long lick against his neck, making the white-haired Captain gasp out. Shunsui felt the heat run through his veins at hearing his Jushiro's voice in that tone, but was immediately displeased because he wasn't the one who caused it. The 3rd Captain chuckled and proceeded with his actions; his tongue snaked its way to the front of Jushiro's throat and began to suck on the hollow of it. Jushiro's eyes widened and he cried out in pleasure before using his hand to grip the fox-eyed captain's head in a silent plea, asking for more.

That's just what Gin gave him too, the man's hand reached for Jushiro's inner thigh and began caressing it with such care, you'd think that he would be a very different person. The other's moans slowly increased as he felt the heat running through his body, but something felt odd about this, almost wrong, he looked in front of him and saw that Shunsui wasn't giving him this; Jushiro wanted _his_ touch not another's.

"Shunsui…" he reached for the 8th captain. Shunsui felt the heat rush to his face as he saw this scene and almost couldn't believe it. The 8th captain almost hesitated but proceeded over to the now flushed man. When Jushiro felt that his inamorato was in reach, he pulled him close and gave him a deep, passionate kiss. Shunsui's eyes widened a moment but soon softened as he returned the kiss with almost equal passion. Gin grinned at this and took this opportunity to grip the white-haired captain's member. The Captain gasped and pulled away to moan out. Shunsui was almost confused at his sudden action, but soon remembered that Gin was still here.

"Is that necessary, Gin?"

"What? You think I'm going to leave now?" The man grinned at the other captain as he continued to massage Jushiro's still covered member. "And leave this treasure here?" Shunsui held back the growl building in his throat. He wanted Jushiro to himself, to keep these moans and facial expressions to himself. "But you know… he is yours, so you're the one to penetrate him! But I'll be here to enjoy him." Shunsui nearly fainted when he heard 'penetrate'. Would Jushiro even let him? "What do you think, Captain Jushiro?" Gin moved his lips to Jushiro's ear "Do you want your Shunsui to penetrate you?" They both saw the white-haired Captain shiver "To make you his and only his?"

"Yesss…." The Captain moaned out, he couldn't take any more of this pleasure and wanted more from his inamorato's pleasure.

"There you have it, Shunsui." Gin grinned at the other. Shunsui nearly glared at the other Shinigami. He wanted Jushiro's first time with him to be remembered, not in an izakaya and not with another. "You know it only takes a little bit to make this easier for him. If that's what you were thinking." The Shinigami removed himself from Jushiro long enough to move to Shunsui and removed that pink Kimono of his and laid it out. He gently gripped Jushiro's shoulders from behind and pulled him down to lie on the Kimono. Jushiro looked up at Gin, and then back to Shunsui, he wasn't entirely sure what was going on but wasn't too bothered by it.

Shunsui gulped at the sight of Jushiro being laid out for him, his flushed face and white hair being all over the make-shift bed was almost too much for him, but he managed to control himself as he climbed on top of the white-haired captain.

"Shunsui…" Jushiro wrapped his arms around Shunsui's neck.

"Jushiro…" The 8th captain couldn't believe that this man was lying under him; it was almost too difficult to believe. Shunsui pulled away from Jushiro long enough to remove the captain's jacket and haori. The 8th captain took in this sight, his lover's body seemed so fragile and yet he still found lean muscle on him. "Your body is amazing." Jushiro's eyes widened and blushed at those words. He almost never imagined hearing those words, and from Shunsui! Shunsui began to explore this body, memorizing every inch, every line of muscle, and everything that seemed to please him. Jushiro could only moan and gasp at each lick and touch that was given to him. It almost seemed too good to be true.

The 8th captain pulled away, only long enough to remove the sash around the white-haired captain's waist and slowly pulled the hakama off of him. Jushiro flushed and turned his head away to safe himself from the embarrassment. Shunsui saw this, but only chuckled at the other's shyness.

"It's alright, Jushiro. There's no need to hide yourself from me." Jushiro looked up at his lover. "You have nothing to be ashamed about!" Jushiro slowly nodded but allowed himself to look at his inamorato. Shunsui moved his hands over the other captain's thighs, hoping to make him more comfortable with this new sensation. The touches that made the

"Shunsui… please… more!" The white-haired captain gripped the clothes under him.

"Hmm? What would you like me to do?" Shunsui chuckled, wanting to hear at least one beg from the man under him. Jushiro flushed a moment before speaking out

"M-make love… to me…" Shunsui grinned as he dipped his fingers into the small bowl of water on the table. When they were wet enough, he moved his fingers he looked back over to Jushiro and frowned. Gin had Jushiro lying on against him and was fiddling around with his chest.

"What are you doing, Gin?"

"Don't you know that something like this will hurt?" Shunsui winced, "I'm merely going to assist in making this more comfortable for him!" The 3rd Captain moved his hands in between Jushiro's thighs, caressing every little bit of skin he could

"Mmm!" Jushiro covered his mouth. Shunsui sighed and decided to let this happen so that it would be easier for his white-haired captain. Shunsui moved his fingers over to Jushiro's entrance, but didn't immediately insert them in; he began to caresses that area, wanting Jushiro to get used to this motion. The moment that the white-haired captain began to buck his hips, Shunsui inserted the first finger inside of him. Jushiro gasped that the sudden intrusion and bowed his back hoping to somehow adjust to the foreign object.

"Relax, Jushi-san." Gin grinned in his ear. "It'll get better." Jushiro looked over to Gin and nodded before lying back against the fox-eyed captain.

"Yeah… just listen to, Gin, Jushiro." Shunsui agreed and moved his finger around slowly. Jushiro soon began to breathe heavily, occasionally letting out a shaky sigh. When he felt that he was ready, Shunsui inserted another finger. That's when Jushiro's eyes widened and he cried out in pain. The 8th Captain rubbed the other's lower stomach, hoping to help him relax. He nearly cursed himself when he found that the water on his fingers nearly dried up.

"Sh-Shun…sui…" Jushiro pushed against Shunsui un-expectantly, surprising both Gin and Shunsui. "Let me help…" The white-haired captain moved in between Shunsui's legs and licked the tip of Shunsui's member. The 8th captain inhaled sharply, but made no move to stop the other. Jushiro soon took Shunsui in his mouth and wetted him down for a hopefully, easier time. Shunsui could watch his soon-to-be-lover as he did these things to his member. It was nearly… mind-blowing!

"Jushiro, maybe someday we could do this." Gin leaned over Jushiro and grinned at him.

"Gin." Shunsui carefully removed Jushiro from his member and pushed Gin away from him, "Absolutely not!"

"You sure are going to be quite obsessive!" Gin chuckled, Shunsui ignored that comment and the fox-eyed captain moved back a little.

"Jushiro. You want this now?" The 8th captain massaged the other's hip bones.

"Yes." Jushiro gripped his inamorato's shoulders. Shunsui nodded as he moved Jushiro on to his lap.

"If it hurts, tell me that I could let you adjust and so it won't affect your body too much." Jushiro nodded and shivered as he felt Shunsui's member positioning at his entrance. The 8th captain slowly lowered the other's body on to his member. When Jushiro suddenly gasped in pain, Shunsui stopped and held him there. "Tell me when you want to move." Jushiro placed his forehead against his lover and nodded. After a while, Jushiro let out an almost relived sigh and looked into his inamorato's eyes.

"You can move again." Shunsui nodded as he let Jushiro fall on to him more; this time, a different reaction erected from the white-haired captain's throat, a very pleasurable. "It… feels so good!" The 8th captain let out a smug grin

"I'm glad." When Shunsui was fully inside of Jushiro, he gripped the slimmer man's waist and eased him up and down his member. Jushiro's body shook from both the pain and lust; it almost seemed to be too much for him. Like having too much of a very good thing, it made him want to explode! Yet, he hadn't had enough of it.

"Shunsui… ahh…" Jushiro bit his bottom lip and shivered

"What is it, my love?" The white-haired captain blushed and looked into his lover's eyes. Shunsui smiled "You are my one and only love. Someone that I wish to spend my life with, ever since the moment I laid my eyes on you." Jushiro couldn't stop himself from smiling! His emotions had begun to over-whelm him and he wrapped his arms around the 8th captain's neck.

"I love you, too." Jushiro couldn't believe how his dream came true.

"And after you're claimed as mine, we will never be apart again." Jushiro frantically nodded.

"How sweet." Gin muttered, much too low for the other 2 captains could hear. Shunsui started to move Jushiro's hips, beginning to create that friction once more. The 8th captain moved his lover to the ground and was moving much faster and harder, hoping to hit the special spot inside of him.

"Shun… sui!" These intense thrusts felt so rough, but felt so good! It felt so much better when Shunsui hit his prostate. He couldn't stop himself from arching into his chest and the pleasure just burst, making him release all over, between him and his inamorato. Shunsui moaned out loudly as Jushiro's body grew tighter around him and he released within the panting male.

"*pant* *pant* Jushiro…" The smaller male looked up and his lover "How's your body?" Jushiro couldn't help but smile,

"Never felt better."

"So you're not going to be sharing him?" Gin interrupted the moment, emanating an evil reiatsu from the 8th captain.

**I FINALLY BE DONE WITH THIS! Please review! 8D**


End file.
